It is common for outdoor areas and other gathering areas to have a railing constructed around or adjacent to decks, patios, and other platforms to prevent people and objects from falling or otherwise moving outside of the areas enclosed by the railing. These areas, however, can be limited in the amount of space available for individuals and furniture to occupy the enclosed area and can be restricted or otherwise limited in the types of modifications that can be done to the deck or railing structure, such as in rented or condo properties.
It is generally known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,178 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/137,052 (U.S. Publication No. 2009/0020047), Ser. No. 12/163,595 (U.S. Publication No. 2009/0000523), and Ser. No. 11/593,425 (U.S. Publication No. 2007/0101908), to affix a tabletop to a railing for providing a table-like surface. However, these known tabletops and countertop systems can be difficult to temporarily mount to a railing and provide a well-supported surface, while also being adaptable to a wide variety of railing structures, which frequently use different materials, have different shaped handrails, and use inconsistent spindle types and spacing.